Stay With Me
by blahblahturtle
Summary: It's been 4 years since Nezumi left. One day, Sion gets a suspicious looking invite from No.1, the supposed "Next Holy City". One problem is: Nezumi has yet to return. Will Sion be gone when Nezumi gets back? Nezushi fic, rating may go up!


**Hello everyone! Yes, I have gotten extremely bored lately. I know that I have the No.6 Truth or Dare to do.. but I've decided against it. I don't have too much interest to do it anymore to be honest. Sue me if you want. :P**

**DISCLAIMER: No.6 is NOT mine~**

* * *

><p>Ch.1<p>

_Sion was running as fast as his feet could carry him, Nezumi alongside him. All of the halls in the Correctional Facility looked the same. The lights were smashed in, so the halls were dark. Those few lamps that survived flickered sent little sprinkles of sparks towards. Choruses of gunfire broke out behind the walls around them, then men dived in from around the corner, pistols in hand and firing. Sion's heart raced when he saw the bullets blast by him, most just missing his white tresses, others coming from behind him. _

"_Get down!" Nezumi shouted over the roaring gunshots. _

_Sion's knees buckled, causing him to plummet to the floor. His hands flew over his ears in a failed attempt to block out the gunshots. His red eyes were squeezed shut. Suddenly, the gunfire stopped completely, causing an ominous silence to overcome him. Hesitantly, he uncovered his ears and opened his eyes._

_He looked down and saw red roses bloom on his shirt. He took a double-take at them and let out a frightened yelp at the mass of bullet holes on his chest. Sion whipped around, panicked that Nezumi was hurt just the same. A red trail of holes traced Nezumi's calves, though he didn't look worried about it at all. His gray eyes were painless. _

_Lifeless._

"_Nezumi!" Sion screamed out, eyes widening in terror. He reached out to catch the bluenett's falling body, but realized that he was falling as well. The floor below them had vanished completely, causing them to tumble into a dark abyss. The stench of rotting flesh filled Sion's nose as rain began to soak him. _

_The rain was as red as the blood-stained shirt Sion was wearing._

_The abyss seemed endless to Sion, making his heart race. Would they fall forever? Sion turned back to Nezumi, but was shocked to see that he was alone. He screamed out for Nezumi again and again, but unable to hear himself. His shouting made his throat dry out and become sore. Finally he made impact with the floor, or at least what he thought was a floor. The abyss was as black as the dead of night, the air becoming all the more thicker with the smell of rotted flesh. Moans and cries were echoing against the walls, the final cries of thousands of soon-to-be corpses. _

_A hand sharply gripped into Sion's back from the soft floor. As its nails dug into his back, he screamed, desperately trying to break free of his grip. He heard a very wet crack, then the hand shrunk away. Sion scrambled to his feet as the abyss illuminated. He yelped when he looked down._

_Sion was stepping on peoples faces. He was on a mound of dead bodies._

_The nearly dead people shouted angrily below him, some could only release a few moans of pained agony._

"_Why did I have to die?"_

"_My wife... my children.. Who will help them, now?"_

"_Please save me!"_

_Sion could recognize some of these corpses. Inukashi, Safu, Rikiga-san, all of the guards from the correctional facility, his mother, Lily, Karan and Rico, everyone he had ever met. Nezumi's body fell from above and toppled down the mountain of bodies. Sion let out a desperate cry and scrambled down after him, only to be caught by the ankles. He fell face first into Safu's grandmother's chest, making her carcass let out a dusty puff. Nails like talons dug into his ankles, causing him to scream out in more fear than pain. He was being dragged in. "Nezumi...!" He cried out, hoping that Nezumi's body would come back to life and save him again._

"...Nezumi!" Sion shouted, shooting up out of his bed. He was coated in a thin layer of cold, unwelcoming sweat and his heart was beating a million miles a minute. Red eyes blinked as they readjusted to the darkness in his room. He let out a half-relieved sigh as he realized it was just another nightmare haunting him. The blankets were thick and uncomfortably warm around his sweating legs. He kicked them off and swung his legs over the side of the bed, the cool floor of the Library comforting. Hamlet nuzzled his toes as if trying to soothe him. Sion gave the albino mouse a soft smile in thanks and proceeded to getting ready for the day ahead.

Every night for the past four years Sion had woke up screaming, sweating, or crying out for Nezumi. Every night for the past four years, Sion had agonized through the same terrorizing nightmare, his mind forming a twisted version of the Correctional Facility. Each time he met someone new, a new face would be added to the mound of bodies he would land on every night.

Since it's been the same nightmare every night, Sion knew he should be used to it by now. He had gone through this dream so many times, he could recount it perfectly, but yet he was terrified to go to sleep. He was scared of all the bodies that would scream at him. He was horrified that he was the one that had caused most of those bodies to be there. Yet the most agonizing and painful thing was that Nezumi was there. He would sacrifice anything to not see Nezumi's body there anymore. He shuddered as he put on a fresh shirt and pants. Sion took a minute to look at himself in the mirror.

White hair had grown slightly over the years, just enough to brush his shoulders. He pulled it back into a low, loose ponytail that somewhat reminded him of the men in some of the books he had read. His round, red eyes weren't as prominently childish as they used to be, but still boyish and sparkling. The only flaw about them were the growing dark circles under them from lack of sleep. He rubbed them before slipping on a pair of glasses (from the many nights he would distract himself by reading in the dark instead of sleeping) and adjusting his red necktie. The Snake -as he called it- still carresed his cheek, constricting around his thin frame down to his left foot. He traced it with his thumb.

Emptiness and longing for Nezumi filled his chest. He let out a sigh and grabbed his coat from the couch and left the library, Hamlet chasing after his feet.

Ever since the collapse of the Holy City, people from inside and outside of No.6 have been working on reconstruction. After the "cleansing" by the corrupted No.6 force, the West Block has been working on putting back together the many ramshackle houses. Even though they had nothing to use, they had nothing much to begin with, so recovery was simple. However, the softer peoples of No.6 were in a slight turmoil to the change, being so used to the safety of the walls around them. Soon enough, the citizens of No.6 adapted, and the two worlds began to merge. It was shaky at first, but the wounds healed over time. Homes and buildings began erecting netween the two, forming what is now called the Mid-Section.

Crime was still taking place in the West Block and beginning to start in the late Holy City. The Mid-Section was a mild zone, a connecting middle between the two worlds. There was a small police force, but it was more of people who had come together in the need for justice. The leaders of this new world were those who had led the rebellion groups before.

Sion had helped build many of the homes he passed by as he entered the Mid-Section. He and a few people he had met, however stopped constructing buildings after the creation of a school. Four other teachers joined Sion in creation of the School for Those Willing to Learn. It was a school like its name said, for those willing to learn. They accepted all ages of students and taught Mathematics, Reading and Writing, History, Science, and the Arts. There were only five classes that rotated subjects every day. As the science teacher, Sion had much work to do.

What surprised Sion, though, was a large envelope on his desk.

The envelope was made of a light brown, thick paper. It was very showy, something that Sion didn't like. As if it was trying to lure someone in, the envelope gave off the appearance of great value. It wasn't the expensive, flashy detail on the envelope that got him to open it.

The sender was from a doctor from No.1.

_Dear Professor Sion of No.6,_

_We are proud to present to you the invitation to the National Scientist Conference of 2016. _

_This conference is held every year for the top scientists in each of the No.'s, and we are glad that you have been recognized as one of the most intelligent scientists of No.6_

_At the conference we shall discuss the achievements of each scientists and express any ideas for the future. We shall put on experiments for all of our guests. Transportation, housing, and food are free if you choose to accept this invitation._

_We hope you can make it to this major event. Please RSVP within 10 days. _

_-Doctor Louise T. Johnson_

Along with the letter -which was written in gold ink- were forms for housing and which experiments to partake in. Sion felt completely enticed by this. He had been recognized as one of the top scientists in No.6? The honor brought a grin to his face as he put the letter back into the envelope for later. This would be a decision he would have to think on. One thought struck his mind.

Would Nezumi return while he was gone?

~()~

The day went by slowly, giving long lectures about animal structures. He watched his vocabulary, explaining every technical term for animal body parts and their functions. With half of his students from the West Block, they were very roudy and didn't understand nor care about his lectures very well, so he had to repeat himself.

After classes were out were the worst. Especially today with his throbbing headache and dizziness.

He would "talk" with the adult students (most of the time from the most sinful parts of the West Block) about why their grades were declining. Today, one of the larger students stayed behind, waiting for the others to pack away their things and leave. Sion recognized him as Louis.

Louis was quite a large man for 25 years old. He had thick, curlyhair that bounced when he moved. He was either well fed or very muscular, his size being fourfold of Sion's at the least. Sion was in the middle of organizing a stack of quizzes, organizing them by name, date, and class when he heard the large thuds of footsteps coming towards his desk. He set the quiz papers down and looked up, just as Louis swatted out his large hand, causing the organized papers to fly in every direction. Sion let out a silent sigh and said, "What do you need, Louis?" calmy.

"What is this?" Louis grumbled, thrusting a piece of paper in Sion's face, almost breaking his glasses. A bright red zero was placed at the top.

"It's your quiz from last week," Sion stated, "Do you have a problem with it?"

"There's a zero on it."

"And?" Sion said as he stood up, readjusting his tie. He began walking for the door. He heard a growl from behind him, then felt Louis' large hand ram into his back. Sion let out a squeak and toppled to the floor.

"I want that to change!" Louis snarled at Sion, standing over him.

"Bullying me won't help that grade at all, Louis!" Sion said sternly, giving the student a frown. The cracking of knuckles caused fear to snake up his spine. "But I can give you some extra credit if you work for it."

That seemed to satisfy Louis slightly, giving Sion enough time to get back to his feet. "Come see me tomorrow and we can work something out," Sion said, a little too quickly for his own liking. Louis caught the hint of his fear and glared at him.

"You're lying," Louis growled. Sion could see Louis' hand sneak into his back pocket, "You're only saying that to get rid of me aren't you?" The hilt of a switchblade poked out from his hand.

Sion shook his head. "Not in the least. I want my students to get good grades, so I give them opportunities when they need them-"

_Chink._

~()~

Ever since the fall of No.6, Karan had stayed at her bakery in Lost Town. No matter how many times she insisted that she moved closer to Sion, her boy always urged her to stay in Lost Town anyway. She never really knew why, but she could guess it had something to do with her safety and well-being. Lily had also recommended that she stay. And stay she did.

In fact, the people around her had moved out and into the Mid-Section, so she had free reign over the open space. After a few months of negotiation, she was able to expand her bakery somewhat and create a soup kitchen for the unfortunate souls that couldn't afford food. She was surprised at how many people from the West Block migrated over to her small soup kitchen, but glad that she could help out. Even some of her other neighbors who weren't working in reconstruction decided to join in and help her make food for the poor. She still ran her bakery every other day.

That night, she flipped the sign on her door to _Sorry, we're closed!_ and let out a small, worried sigh. Usually Sion would be over by now to visit her. He had promised that they would have dinner together like they did so many years ago. For the past two weeks, Sion had been staying over for dinner, so why would he suddenly break the chain now? Karan bit her lip as she began to put away the empty trays, setting them in the sink to clean for later.

She turned on the stove and began to prepare dinner for the two. Lily would've stayed, but she had to go home early today. Her parents and her were going to go out to eat tonight. Nostalgia overcame her, longing for the days when Sion could barely reach the countertop. She smiled and chuckled at the thought of his frustrated pouting.

"_Mommy! I can't reach the spoon!"_ She remembered his occasional whines like it was yesterday.

Suddenly, something beelined over her feet. Karan jumped, nearly dropping her soup ladle, then shot a glance down at the wooden floor. A small, midnight black mouse scurried up to the countertop. With its large eyes, it stared at her.

_Brown brings news of safety, black brings news of change or abnormal occurrence._

Karan remembered when she had recived a note from the famous Nezumi like it was yesterday as well. She glanced at the mouse again. It's black pelt shimmered as it cocked its head to the side, giving her a questioning look.

"What does that mean?" Karan asked the mouse, Moonlit was its name if she could remember correctly from Sion's story-tellings. Anxiety slithered around her stomach. What happened?

Is Sion okay?

Her first thought was Sion. It was always Sion. Ever since he had disappeared that one day and never came back, her first thoughts were always on her precious boy.

Thunder rumbling from a sudden storm outside made her jump. She gazed out the window as rain began to sprinkle on the street. What had happened to her boy? Karan shut off the stove, then stood outside, not caring that she was standing in the rain. All she cared about was the safety of her baby.

Down the road, she saw a figure. At first it was just a large mass, but as it came closer, she could see them through the mist. A tall, tan man with shaggy brown hair was walking towards her. In his arms, he held a smaller person.

The second she saw the white hair, she began to sprint towards them.

"Sion!" She squeaked, nearly slipping on the wet sidewalk. Karan stumbled as neared them.

Sion lay in the mans arms limp. His lip was bleeding and cuts were unforgivingly lashed all over his cheeks, neck, anywhere there was skin. Sion's cheeks were a feverish pink. His shirt was shredded slightly and his hair was a mess. There were red marks on his neck, making his red "snake" even redder. Karan let out a startled cry. "W-What happened?" She asked, panic being obvious in her eyes.

"One of his students went out of control. He had a knife on him, I guess. I came in just in time. Sion collapsed the second the student ran off," the man reported, worry in his voice, "Seems he's overworked too. He hasn't slept very well lately, I don't think, either."

"It won't help if we keep standing in the rain!" Karan said quickly, ushering the man inside. "You're Barro-san, aren't you?"

"_Si,_" Barro nodded, stepping inside. He carried Sion up the stairs into Karan's room. Karan got towels for all of them and began drying Sion off. She traced the dark circles under Sion's eyes lightly with her finger, letting her lips curl into a worried frown. "Honestly, he does too much on his own," Karan sighed as she gently caught the water in his hair with the towel. "There's some antibiotics in the bathroom," she added, "If you could get them, that would be nice. They're up in the medicine cabinet."

The man nodded to her and walked out of the room. As soon as he was out the door, Karan began to change Sion into some old clothes of his. Thankfully, he hadn't grown much taller or wider, so the clothes still fit him. Barro returned with the medicine and set it on her bedside table.

"How did you know that he was in trouble?" Karan said, giving a suspicious look to Moonlit who sat on the windowsil.

"I heard a loud bang," Barro responded, thinking that she was talking to him, "Then the student bursted out past my office. An odd person walked in and told me that something was wrong in Sion's classroom."

Karan blinked. An odd person? Could that have been...

"...Nezumi?" She breathed, looking out the window. A black figure stood on the roof a few roofs away, then vanished before she could discern through the rain.

"Excuse me?" Barro asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She shook her head as if to shake away the thought.

"Sorry," Karan said politely, "I was just thinking to myself. Would you like some tea?" Barro shook his head in reply.

"I don't have the time to stick around, but your tea is probably _muy bueno, mama de Sion,_" Barro added, a slight hint of regret in his emerald green eyes. With a polite nod, the man traveled down the stairs. "_Adios, Senorita._"

"Have a safe trip home," Karan called out behind him, watching him slide out the door.

Barro Gonzales was one of the five teachers at the school; the history teacher to be specific. He and his family traveled from a place called Spain, a piece of land that must've survived the wars. History was his favorite thing, and when he heard of the idea of building the school, he was the one that stood by Sion throughout. He didn't usually come over to the bakery, but Sion had told Karan that Barro would give him rides home on his motorcycle every once in a while. He was a very nice lad, though sometimes Karan couldn't understand what he was saying.

Moonlit scurried up onto her shoulder and nuzzled her cheek comfortingly as she walked back into her room. Sion's breathing was very light and slow, as if he was a little peaceful. She kept starring at the dark circles. Was he sleeping alright? She did know that a few times, Sion would wake in the middle of the night, sometimes yelping out, and other times he would be silent. Hamlet curled up on his chest. She held back a small chuckle at the sight.

For now, Karan decided not to wake Sion, seeing that he really needed the rest. Instead, she put a cold cloth on his forehead to help with his fever, then shut off the light. She wouldn't mind sleeping on the couch for the night.

~()~

For four years, Nezumi had been traveling the world. Not exactly traveling the whole world, more of just the world that he somewhat knew. Ever since the collapse of No.6, he felt a large loss of purpose. His whole life had been centered on destroying that disgusting city, watching it burn and laughing as its lazy citizens tried to escape their fate.

The plan didn't quite work out that way, but at least the "Holy" city was gone.

Nezumi's new purpose was to find a purpose, now that there was some sort of closure with the walls being destroyed. He wondered if any of the other No.'s were on the same path to corruption as well. The only way to find out was to investigate.

He went backwards, starting from No.5 to No.1. No.5 wasn't very corrupt, though there were some political issues and money scams. The city was full of intelligent people, as expected from the new best No.. No.4 and No.3 were the same, but the technologic advancement wasn't as modern as Nezumi had expected.

To his surprise, No.2 was a port town, resting just beside the ocean. Seagulls cried out overhead and all the streets were made of cobblestone. It looked like a classic small town by the sea, in Nezumi's opinion, like something out of a storybook. He couldn't find anything suspicious there, either. However, he did find a pattern or two. The lower the number, the less advanced.

Yet, all of the No.'s were gossiping about No.1.

Apparently, No.1 hit a technological breakthrough with some sort of advancement in the medical industry. The mayor was going to invite many scientists from all of the No.'s to exchange ideas as well.

Also, apparently No.1 was on its way to becoming "the next Holy City" to replace No.6.

Nezumi investigated No.1 for the longest time, but it was to no avail. The city itself didn't look too advanced compared to what the gossipers in the other cities said. The town was very basic, with only a few monorails and city-wide intercoms. He couldn't find any holograms or anything, nothing too advanced at all. Not even any info-brokers he hired could find anything suspicious sounding. Maybe No.1 just struck it big time and is on the verge of becoming innocently powerful?

Or maybe the people of No.1 are experts at hiding.

Either way, Nezumi decided to head back to his Library empty-handed. He wouldn't wast his time on a lost-cause, and it had nothing to do with him anyway. Maybe he was so deprived of purpose that he would resort to anything just to occupy himself. Though, he did have his reasons for returning to the West Block.

Hating to admit it, he missed his pain-in-the-neck. Pardon, _His Majesty_.

There was a feeling in his chest every time he thought about Sion (which was annoyingly all the time), that nagged at him, distracting him and causing his searching for corruption to become inefficient. Nezumi could never place this feeling, nonetheless give it a name. It was some odd mix between longing...

…. and was that attraction?

No, it couldn't be. Sion was just a nuissance. Nuissances couldn't be attractive. And Nezumi wasn't even the type to date anyway. People were people. And connections to people only served as a problem when they would leave. He would never make that mistake twice. But there was something about the little albino that could never keep his mouth shut. Something that Nezumi could not put to words. Whatever that something was, Nezumi felt pulled in by the white-haired boy.

Nezumi couldn't stop himself from thinking about what Sion looked like now.

Would Sion grow taller? Had he shrunk? Maybe the boy finally cut his hair and got that scar removed, though Nezumi would admit that Sion wouldn't be the same without it. In fact, Nezumi did find the snake-like mark interesting. Four years could really change a person's appearance.

Nezumi couldn't stop himself from going back.

He didn't know why, but one day, his feet decided to have minds of their own, running towards No.6.

Nezumi was impressed that people could remodel a city so quickly. He took a few days to explore the new Mid-section first before heading back to the Library. He was surprised that one of the days, Hamlet appeared before him and started tugging on his pant-leg.

Something was wrong, and it must've been urgent.

"What did you get yourself into now, Your Majesty?" Nezumi asked out loud, though Sion was miles away. He followed Hamlet to some building called the School for Those Willing to Learn. He chuckled to himself at the name. What kind of name was that? Especially for a school? A loud crash from inside cut off his smart chuckling. His eyes sharpened at the odd noise. Usually, a school was a quiet place unless the students were present. It was late in the day, so no one should've been there.

Prepared for anything, Nezumi stepped inside.

When Nezumi opened the door, the scene before him made his heart twist in anger and something else he couldn't describe. A large man was ripping at Sion, whom of which was growing paler and paler with each moment, ready to collapse from fear and a pleathora of other things. Red eyes widened slightly before Sion tripped, falling backwards. Nezumi stood in front of Sion protectively and held a pistol out to the man.

"Get out now or you won't get to see the light of day," Nezumi growled, finger wrapping around the trigger. The man's eyes widened drastically at the weapon, surely a man who feared death. He ran out with his tail between his legs.

Nezumi put the gun away and watched the attacker run, glaring at him sharply.

"...Nezu...mi..?" Sion coughed from behind him. The bluenett turned on his heel and knelt down to Sion's level. Nezumi could see that Sion was fighting to stay concious, as he was slowly sliding down. Nezumi reached up and tugged on a few strands of Sion's white tresses before he pushed Sion to the ground gently.

"_Goodnight, Your Majesty,_" Nezumi whispered in Sion's ear, pressing down on a pressure-point in Sion's neck. The albino gasped, then closed his eyes, passing out.

He felt that he shouldn't interfere with Sion's life anymore. The boy had it well made, though he was pretty stupid -still- when it came to self-protection. Nezumi would go tell some other person in the building, if there was anyone else, about this incident and yell at them for having crappy security. Then again, the albino _really_ needed to learn how to fight.

Nezumi placed a soft kiss on Sion's lips and ran to the nearest person.

~()~

_The duo was running yet again down the maze of hallways, never knowing which way was out. Safu's voice was gone completely, depriving Sion of the hope that he so desperately needed at the moment. His lungs were screaming for him to stop running and begging for a break, just a few fresh breaths before going on anymore. With the guards after them, Sion wouldn't dare stop now. He stumbled once or twice, earning him annoyed , "Come on!"'s from Nezumi, whom of which ran ahead. _

"_Nezumi, wait up!"_

"_Run faster!" Nezumi called out from ahead._

_Suddenly, the loud shots of gunfire exploded by Sion's ears, causing him to squeak and fall._

He felt his hair being tugged.

"_Nezumi!" Sion cried desperately before his stomach collided with the floor. He srambled to a sitting position, unable to stand just as Nezumi dived in front of him._

He felt arms wrap around him.

"_Nezumi! Stop! You'll get killed!" Sion shouted over the gunfire, "Please, Nezumi! Just-"_

"I'm right here, Your Majesty."

_Sion froze. Even though Nezumi was in front of him, he felt like Nezumi had softly whispered those words into his ears. He felt like he was curled up in Nezumi's arms, yet the bluenett was a few feet away. His heart began to race._

_Why?_

_Why did he have to suffer through this? Why did the dream suddenly change? He felt haunted by Nezumi, ever since the bluenett had disappeared. Even though he knew that Nezumi would return one day, the years that had passed were long and horrifying. He felt somewhat dependent on Nezumi, as if the man had taken half of himself along with him wherever he was now._

"Nezumi.." Sion breahted.

Red eyes fluttered open, the real world coming into view. Everything was a vague blur at first, but as soon as his eyes adjusted, they widened.

Nezumi was above him, holding him closely. The gray storm of Nezumi's eyes was mystifying to Sion, capturing him for what seemed like eternity. _God, they're more beautiful than I remember, _Sion thought to himself, breathless.

"You looked like you needed a hug," Nezumi broke the silence. His calm voice was like an angel's song to Sion's ears. With his gloved hand, Nezumi ruffled Sion's white hair and let go of him, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sion sat up slowly, still perplexed that Nezumi was in the room.

"You're back," Sion breathed.

"Yeah, and that's surprising how?"

Sion paused before opening his mouth. Nezumi had gotten a little taller than he used to be. His features had sharpened with maturity. No longer did he look like the rebellious boy that he used to be; he had the image of a mature young man capable of anything. When Sion opened his mouth, no words could come out. He was so captivated by this newer, mature piece of living art in front of him that he couldn't speak.

"If you don't close your mouth, you'll catch flies," Nezumi commented, breaking Sion's mindless daze.

"S-Sorry.." Sion muttered, embarassed, "You just look so.. different now."

"Four years can really change a guy, huh?" Nezumi chuckled, ruffling Sion's hair again. "Unfortunately, four years can't do much to an airhead." He kept the hand on the crown of Sion's head. Before the albino could protest against the teasing, Nezumi's small smile flipped upside-down. Sion raised an eyebrow. "Nezumi?"

The bluenett was silent. His stormy eyes cut through Sion like hot knives through butter. The gaze made Sion squirm slightly, only causing Nezumi's hand to push down on Sion's skull. "Stay still." Nezumi growled at him.

"Huh?" Sion gave him a perplexed look, "Nezumi, what are you-?"

"You're sick. And you haven't been sleeping well at all, have you?" Nezumi said, his calm voice making Sion all the more uncomfortable.

"Sick? I'm just a little dizzy, that's all.." Sion said, not wanting to make Nezumi worry. _He just got back, he shouldn't be worrying about me.._ Sion thought. The other male's frown refused to fade. Instead, Nezumi shook his head.

"Your face is feverishly pink and warm. And you have bags under your eyes. I don't think you'll get any girls if you have bags under your eyes," Nezumi teased, removing his hand from Sion's head. This was one of the few things about Nezumi that frustrated him: Sion could never tell when Nezumi was joking or being serious. "G-Girls?" Sion squeaked, glaring at him, "I-I don't like any girls!"

Nezumi only chuckled. "Ah, so _that's_ why you refused that one girl and the whore..."

"Shut up!" Sion scowled at him, his face burning from not only his fever, but from embarassment as well. In response, Nezumi's hands carressed Sion's shoulders, then pushed them down to the sheets. Sion had sworn he had stopped breathing for a moment, caught off guard by the motion. Nezumi let out a playful chuckle, "Calm down, Your Majesty, I'm not going to do anything of _that_ sort."

"'That sort'?" Sion asked, only looking up at Nezumi who was hovering over him. "What do you mean?" Nezumi brought the blankets up to Sion's shoulders silently with an amused smirk.

"Four years and you still don't get it, huh? Being a virgin at 20 isn't very good, Sion."

"Does it really matter-?" Sion began to protest. Instead, his words were caught in his throat as Nezumi's hot breath carressed his ear.

"_Forget that I was ever here._"

Suddenly, the blanket was dragged over Sion's eyes. The albino then panicked, and shot up, desperate to meet those stormy eyes. "Nezumi!" Sion called out, eyes darting around the room.

The window was open, and the bluenett was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! R&amp;R is very nice~ :D Another chapter will come in good time!<strong>


End file.
